Surprises
by whatabeautifulmess
Summary: "Blaine arranged the presents in two piles in front of the Christmas tree, carefully place his gift to Kurt at the very back. It'd be more of a surprise that way." Future!Klaine. It's their first Christmas together, and Blaine has a plan...


_For the fabulously awesome Priya for her birthday. She's the pink sunglasses to my Darren, the Diet Coke to my Chris, my music twin and Stakid quotes twin...the list could go on. So I hope you like it honey, and happy birthday :D_

_I disclaim all that must be disclaimed; and I apologise for any inaccuracies. I'm English, and this is based on that. I don't know what Christmas dinner is like in America, or whether shops are open etc._

* * *

><p>Blaine spent the week before Christmas watching Kurt dash around their tiny appartment - if you could call it that - cleaning like a thing possessed. By Wednesday, though the flat gleamed like it never had before, Kurt was still scrubbing, staying up till gone midnight wiping down surfaces, dusting and driving the neighbours mad by hoovering almost constantly. More than once, Blaine woke up early in the morning to find the bed next to him cold and empty; when he wandered into the kitchenliving room (and there really wasn't enough distinction between the two), bleary-eyed and yawning, he found Kurt there again, bustling around and polishing glasses and cutlery.

On Christmas Eve, things got out of hand. Kurt had been up at 5am and was still going strong at 9pm. Blaine didn't remember seeing him stop to eat all day, and he was close to tears by the time they went to bed.

"Kurt," Blaine said worriedly as they lay down, Kurt resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, "Kurt, what's the matter?"

"Nothing," Kurt said, his voice thick. "I'm fine."

"Kurt, you're crying and you won't stop shaking."

"I've just been busy lately."

"I know," Blaine said. "All this cleaning...what's it for? Have I forgotten something?"

Kurt struggled upright, looking at Blaine severely. "You better not have," he said, "I've been reminding you every day for the last month."

"Oh, God, what is it?" Blaine groaned, dropping his head and burying his face in Kurt's shoulder.

"Dad and Carole are coming to stay, remember? They're flying in tomorrow morning."

Blaine laughed. He couldn't help it. He dodged the swat that Kurt aimed at him arm, and decided to tease him a little longer before putting him out of his misery.

"But, uh, why does that mean you have to nearly kill yourself cleaning?" he asked.

Kurt paused for moment, considering. "I'm...not entirely certain," he said, frowing slightly. "I just...want to make a good impression, you know? Not to mention, Finn and Rachel got a glowing report at Thanksgiving."

"Kurt, you don't need to worry about that," Blaine said, trying to contain a laugh. He didn't want to get hit again, after all.

"Why not?" Kurt demanded.

"Well...aside from the fact that this place looks perfect, Carole phoned last week and told you that you dad had surprised her and was taking her on a cruise over Christmas this year."

"What?" Kurt asked. His voice was low, but Blaine recognised the dangerous edge to it and and answered cautiously.

"We have the place to ourselves this Christmas."

"I did all that cleaning for no reason?"

"...Basically, but think of it this way: we get to spend our first Christmas together alone," Blaine whispered, leaning towards Kurt and kissing just below his ear. Kurt smiled, trailing a finger down Blaine's chest.

"That's sounding more and more appealing. Say it again?"

"Gladly."

* * *

><p>When Blaine woke the next morning, Kurt was already up. Blaine stiffened momentarily, thinking that, any minute, he would hear the hoover or the clatter of dishes on the side as they were dried and put away; but then he picked out the hiss of running water and realised that Kurt was having a shower - had just gotten out of the shower, he amended, as the shower was shut off and Kurt began to move around the bathroom.<p>

Blaine climbed out of bed and crossed the hall to stand in the doorway, glad for once that the bathroom door didn't have a lock and that neither of them knew how to fit one.

Kurt turned, seeming to sense Blaine's presence. "Morning," he said, smiling.

"Morning to you too," Blaine answered, walking towards his across the tiny room and kissing him. He tasted like spearmint toothpaste and the kids' bubblegum-flavoured mouthwash he still insisted on usuing; but most of all, he tasted like _Kurt_.

Breaking the kiss, Blaine smiled and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "You're up early," he said, "what's the plan for the day?"

"I need to go and start luch," Kurt said, leaning his head back against Blaine's shoulder.

"Uh, why?"

"Because it's Christmas and we need to have Christmas dinner," Kurt said slowly, speaking with deliberate care. A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, and Blaine stuck his tongue out at him in the mirror.

"Yes, yes," he said, pouting grumpily, "hilarious. What I meant was, why do you have to start cooking it _now_?"

"Blaine, honey, do you know how long it takes to roast a turkey?"

Blaine knit his eyebrows together, confused. "Kurt, you _were_ listening when I told you that your dad and Carole weren't coming after all, weren't you? I mean, I know we got a little distracted afterwards, but still..."

"Yes, I was listening," Kurt said, swatting at Blaine's head and blushing scarlet. "What of it?"

"So why can't we just have the leftover Chinese that's sitting in the fridge?" Blaine murmured, pressing his lips against Kurt's neck as he ducked his hands.

"Because that's not a proper Christmas dinner."

"But we don't have a turkey," Blaine pointed out.

"We should do," Kurt said, craning his neck to look round at Blaine. "It was on your shopping list."

"I...uh...neglected to buy it," Blaine muttered, ducking as low as he could without letting his hands leave Kurt's skin.

"Blaine!" Kurt groaned. "Now I've got to go and buy a turkey."

Blaine straightened up, seeing that Kurt wasn't going to try and hit him again, and tightened his grip around Kurt's waist. "Nuh-uh, you're going nowhere. Besides, you don't even like turkey."

"That's not the point," Kurt huffed, trying half-heartedly to wriggle away from Blaine. "It's traditional."

"Since when have we ever been 'traditional'?"

"...Shut up."

Blaine laughed, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder. "I take it that I win, then?"

"No," Kurt insisted, "it means 'shut up'."

"Touché," Blaine said, nodding. Kurt smirked at Blaine's reflection, thinking he'd won, but Blaine wasn't finished yet.

"Come on," he wheedled, "just leave it. Relax for once and have take out with me." He widened his eyes appealingly, knowing that Kurt couldn't resist it.

"No," Kurt said, but Blaine could hear him weakening.

"Go on. Nowhere will be open anyway."

"...Fine. You 'neglected to buy' that turkey on purpose, didn't you?"

"Maybe...Blaine said, unable to hide his Cheshire Cat grin. "But you would have caved anyway."

"Would I now?"

"Yep. I'm irresistible. Now let's go back to bed."

Kurt looked at the clock on the wall. "Blaine, it's eight o'clock."

"Exactly," Blaine said. "Way too early to be up."

"All right then, but you'd better make it worth my while."

"I think I can manage that."

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime by the time they managed to drag themselves out of bed and away from each other. Kurt went to go and sort out their lunch, whilst Blaine went to fetch the presents from their not-so-secret secret hiding place (under the bed). He arranged them in two piles in front of the Christmas tree, carefully place his gift to Kurt at the very back. It'd be more of a surprise that way.<p>

Kurt walked in, carrying two containers of food, as Blaine arranged the presents at the front of the pile.

"Uh, uh, uh," Kurt said, setting the food on the table. "Food first, then presents."

Blaine pouted and scowled and grumbled, but Kurt just laughed, passing Blaine his lunch. "You're such a child," he said, twirling noodles around the tines of his fork.

"I am perfectly mature," Blaine replied in a dignified voice; but then he spoilt the moment completely by poking his tongue out at Kurt, who rolled his eyes.

"Brilliant - I'm dating a five-year-old."

"Excuse me," Blaine said, mock-offended, "I'm seven, thank you very much."

"I swear you were more mature than this when we were in high school," Kurt muttered. "In fact, you were probably too mature - you took so long to let yourself realise that you liked me, just because you thought I wasn't ready for a relationship."

Blaine pursed his lips: he didn't like thinking about that. Seeing his expression, Kurt leaned forwards and kissed hiim lightly.

"You know I'm just teasing, right?" he asked quietly. "The timing was right for you, and so it was right for me."

Blaine smiled at that: it was the sort of thing that preyed on his mind.

"That's more like it. Now, let's eat, then we can swap presents," Kurt said, laughing as Blaine's eyes lit up and he began shovelling food into his mouth.

When he finished, five minutes later, Kurt, who had been eatin gat a more sedate pace, asked, "Did that touch the sides at all on the way down?" All he got for his trouble was a flippant "nope" and a broad grin.

"You'll give yourself indigestion."

Blaine shook his head. "You know I won't, I never do. Besides, since when were you my mother?"

"Since you started acting like you needed one," Kurt retorted. "And wait for me to finish eating too before you touch those presents, Blaine Anderson!"

Blaine scowled but relented. It wasn't his fault he was excitable, it was _Christmas_.

It only took Kurt ten minutes to finish eating, but to Blaine it felt like _forever_. The world seemed to have gone into slow-motion, and Blaine could have sworn Kurt was doing it on purpose, daintily twirling noodles around his fork and folding them into his mouth at a barely glacial speed.

Finally, finally, Kurt was finished, and Blaine couldn't supress a shiver of excitement, making Kurt laugh.

"Go on, then," he said, rolling his eyes fondly.

"Yay!" Blaine said excitedly, plucking a present from the front of Kurt's pile. "Open this one first, open this one first!"

Kurt took the parcel from Blaine's hands and examined the front.

"'To Kurt, love Blaine'," he read. Blaine nodded rapidly.

"My God, I'm dating a puppy, aren't I?" Kurt muttered, carefully opening one end of the parcel. Grinning broadly, Blaine held up his hands level with his chest, poked his tongue out and panted.

"I was joking, I was joking!" Kurt insisted with a laugh.

"Well hurry up and open your present. I put a lot of thought into that."

"OK, OK," Kurt said, slowly removing the paper. As he pulled it off, a sweater fell out, a sweater in a rather disgusting shade of green that was liberally sprinkled with snowflakes and reindeer. Blaine saw Kurt's face fall as he looked at it, and he knew he was thinking of the hideous ensembles that Rachel Berry had worn whilst they'd been at high school: reindeer and carousel horse sweaters had always been a favourite of hers.

"Don't you like it?" Blaine knew it was mean, but he had to ask, even though he knew it was a disgusting thing. It'd be worth it in the end, to see Kurt's face when he got a proper surprise.

"No, no!" Kurt said, forcing a bright smile. "It's lovely. Thank you." He leant forwards and kissed Blaine slowly, making Blaine feel a little guilty. "I'll go put it on."

"Nah," Blaine said, "presents!"

"OK, fine. I'll just go and get yours then - I hid it in the kitchen so you wouldn't find it," Kurt said, standing up and dashing out of the room, leaving Blaine to wonder what Kurt could have gotten him. he racked his brains, but drew a blank, and so he may have over reacted slightly when Kurt returned.

"You got me...you got..."

"I got you a new guitar," Kurt supplied, seeing that Blaine wasn't going to be able to finish that sentence. "I'm sorry it's not wrapped, it's kind of an awkward shape."

Blaine waved a hand dismissively, stroking his guitar gently with the other. "It's...God, it must have cost...it's perfect. You're perfect."

"I thought you deserved it," Kurt said, shrugging. "You've had your guitar since you were a Sophomore in high school, honey."

Blaine grinned, hugged Kurt and laid the guitar down carefully, propped up against the sofa.

Kurt smiled. "I'm glad you liked it. Now, do you want to open the rest? You look like you're going to explode."

Blaine nodded, eyes bright, and soon the air was full of wrapping paper, flying everywhere and coating the floor.

Kurt opened his pile at a more reasonable pace, and so he still had one parcel left after Blaine had finished, sitting contentedly amongst a pile of paper and presents. He smirked, glancing over the neat pile next to Kurt and noticing what wasn't part of it.

"One left," he said. "Better open it."

Kurt picked it up and examinged it. Hang on," he said slowly, "this is from you. But you already gave me something."

Blaine smiled. "Just...just open it, OK?"

Kurt did so, teasing open the fold of wrapping paper until a small scrapbook sat in his lap. The front was covered in dark blue marbled paper, and flicking through it, Kurt could see that it was filled with pictures of him and Blaine together, of Mercedes and the other New Directions girls, Finn, his father and Carole; and on the pages that didn't have photos, there were song lyrics, all the songs that were special to them - on the first page were the words to 'Teenage Dream'. Kurt ran a hand over them, smiling and remembering. Blaine watched him, satisfied: he'd definitely got it right.

Kurt looked down at it, then up at Blaine. "But..."

Blaine waved his hands jauntily. "Ta-da!"

"But why didn't you just give it to me? Why buy the sweater?"

"That disgusting snowflake-y thing, you mean?" Blaine asked. "Well, I wanted it to be special, a surprise. You'd be more surprised at me getting you something like that if you thought I'd gotten you a dreadful present like that sweater..." He trailed off, seeig Kurt look bemused. "I know, it wasn't a very good surprise. Horrible, really. I suck, I'm sorry."

Kurt held up a finger against Blaine's lips. "No, don't apologise. I love it, it's perfect. And I think it's sweet, and very clever of you, getting one over on me like that." He smiled, running his fingers over the cover of the scrapbook. It really was beautiful. "My boyfriend's a genius."

"Oh really?" Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Not long ago, you were telling me I was childish. You compared me to a puppy," he said, trying to sound hurt but failing to supress his smile at Kurt's words.

Kurt saw through it, though, and answered serenely, "Oh, you're both, just like all the best geneii."

"Oh, really? Well, you're dating me, how's that working out for you?"

"Oh," Kurt said, curling his arms around Blaine's neck, "it's just about perfect."

* * *

><p><em>Anyone catch the HP reference in there? :P<em>


End file.
